jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki/Fan Art
Witamy na Fan Art! Trafiłeś, a może trafiłaś na stronę poświęconą działalności artystycznej związanej z filmem "Jak Wytresować Smoka"! Jeśli masz coś ciekawego do zaprezentowania społeczności fanów "Jak Wytresować Smoka", jest to strona dla Ciebie! Jeśli chcesz wstawić tekst, zdjęcie lub zdjęcia z opisami, lub cokolwiek innego: #Utwórz nową sekcję za pomocą Nagłówka 2. #Nazwij odpowiednio swoją sekcję. #W nowym akapicie wstaw tekst lub opisz swoją działalność. #Jeśli masz zdjęcia/filmy, utwórz galerię i wstaw grafiki. #Podpisz się, jakkolwiek chcesz. Możesz użyć podpisu Wikii, wciskając dwukrotnie klawisz na lewo od 1 z wciśniętym jednocześnie klawiszem Shift (~~ ~~) #Nie wolno zmieniać opisów i grafik innych użytkowników, kasowania i modyfikowania dodanych przez nich treści, dodawania treści wulgarnych, wandalizmu itd. W przypadku naruszeń zarówno strona, jak i "wandal" zostaną zablokowani. #Zamieszczać można tylko swoje własne prace. Nie wolno kopiować cudzych treści z Internetu i podpisywać ich własnym nazwiskiem/etykietą. #W razie problemów/pytań proszę o pozostawienie wiadomości u administratora Bluefury Tu będę dodawać swoje przace związane z smokami jednak nie zawsze z tymi JWS. Snapshot 20140514 3.JPG|Zielony smok. Snapshot 20140514 1.JPG|Jedna z lepszych mojich prac. Snapshot_20140518.JPG|Błękitna Furia Wichura99 Tutaj będę moje rysunki smoków: Cloud_Jumper_.jpg|Cloudjumper DSC_0435.JPG|Wrzeniec DSC_0438.JPG|Czarno-biała Wichura, rysowana z małej figurki Wichury Wandersmok Oto są moje smoki:) Warzypluj.jpg Kiiyuko13 oto moje rysunki :) 665.jpg|Szczerbatek 666.JPG|Moja Smoczyca Shila ♥ 668.JPG|moje rysowanie z nudów :D 669.JPG|smok z mojej książki (Tajemnice Smoczej Góry) 670.JPG|to rysuneczek na 10 minut ;) 671.JPG|z dedykacją dla Poli1301 i Καρδιά του Δράκου (jak ktoś też chce dedyk z jakimś smokiem niech pisze) 672.JPG|narysowany przeszło 1 i pół roku temu, a dziś rano pokolorowany :) 673.JPG|i kolejna Wichurka 674.JPG|i taki tam smok bez nazwy 675.JPG|i taki Hakokieł 676.JPG|Straszliwiec Straszliwy 677.JPG|Szepcząca Śmierć 667.JPG|Nocna Furia 678.JPG|Sztukamięs 679.JPG|Speed Stinger 680.JPG|Thornado <3 681.JPG|Tajfumerang z dedykacją dla Dagiry 682.JPG|taki kawałek Hobblegrunta 683.JPG|i taki nie zbyt udany Cloudjumper 004h.JPG 008.JPG|ja się czasem nie rozumiem... 005ff.JPG|to moje dwie prace (na jednej kartce, żeby nie marnować specjalnego papieru) 010hh.JPG|przypadkowo uciełam mu fragment pyska.. :/ 011.JPG|takie tam rysowanie na sprawdzianie z historii.. 012.JPG|a to narysowane na kartkówce z matmy 014fg.JPG|a to narysowane na najgorszej lekcji świata (przynajmniej u mnie w szkole) - na muzyce 016g.JPG|Królowa Ognioglizda 018f.JPG|Hakokieł z przyrody.. 023.JPG|Marazmor z zeszytu od matmy 026g.JPG|a te kilka koni to tak zeby pokazać że nie tylko smoki rysuję 030.JPG|i kolejny konik :) 031h.JPG|i tu kolejny koń 03288.JPG|i kolejny konik :) 033.JPG 035.JPG 034.JPG|i mój koński odpowiednik :) 037.JPG 038.JPG|a to źrebak ze stadniny nie daleko mojego domu 039.JPG 040.JPG 041.JPG 048.JPG|i to takie z mojego ulubionego serialu (zaraz po Jeźdźcach Smoków) 049.JPG 050.JPG 051.JPG 052.JPG|a to Shila z Epoki Lodowcowej 053.JPG|i tu też Shila 077.JPG|zajęło mi to AŻ 5h i 15 minut wraz z pokolorowaniem (pisaki i brokatowe cieńkopisy) Pola1301 Tutaj bendą moje rysunki związane z JWS2 i mojimi blogami. Blinded winger paint.png Broszka.JPG|Broszka Zacmienie.JPG|zaćmienie 1000px-Snapshot_20140416.JPG|Basin+Mieczyk Fioletowy smok.png|Fioletowy smok Takie tam na paincie.png Dzika Nocna furia.JPG|Moje zajęcie na majówce 'Szczerbatek2305' Będę tu dawać swoje rysunki związane z JWS. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobają. Może nie mam wielkiego talentu, ale myślę, że chociaż troszeczkę ładnie... HTTYD.jpg|Takie szybkie HTTYD Nocna Furia.jpg|Rysunek Nocnej Furii, mam nadzieję, że go widać. -Szczerbatek-.jpg|Oto Szczerbatek rysowany w paincie. images (1).jpg 20140417_194342.jpg|Nocna Furia strzela! Jot & Wym.jpg|Jot & Wym Krzykozgon.jpg|Krzykozgon NFT.jpg|Taka tabliczka na drzwi od mojego pokoju. Jest tam napisane ,,Night Fury Toothles Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! Tego pokoju strzegą smoki!" Szkic.jpg|Taki tam szkic :P Stormcutter.bobo.jpg|Rysunek Stormcuttera z mojej księgi smoków :-) Atakuj!2.jpg|Wichura atakuje! Toothles.jpg|Szczerbatek na konkurs (na następny) Nieudany_Śmiertnik.jpg|Taki mój pierwszy, troszeczkę nieudany Śmiertnik 12Kolczasta Furia2.jpg 12Kolczasta Furia.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok Kolczasta Furia KOSZMAR.jpg 12Parodech.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok Parodech (Szkic) JWS2rys.jpg|Mój plakat JWS2 Speed Stinger Natomiast ja pochwale się moimi rysunkami szczerbatka i innych smoków. chibi toothless.png toothless.png Skrilluś.png|Głowa Skrilla Rawr.png|Derpowaty Straszliwiec Speedy.png Osesek.png|Osesek Cloudy.png|taki tam, szybki szkic Cloudjumper dragon.png|dokonczony cloudjumper New Canvas.png|praca na konkurs toothless11.png toothless from book.png Toothless and Speedy.png 13.png|taki tam, szybki bazgroł Szczerbekismoczymietka.png|Czy ktoś powiedział... SMOCZYMIĘTKA? Nocna Furia 1 Moje rysunki. − sm1.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy sm2.jpg|Wyspa Nocy sm3.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz sm4.jpg|Krzykozgon sm5.jpg|Nocne Furie szeptozgon d.jpg|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla Whipering Death Szp i sc.jpg|Szpadka i Scauldy z dedykacją dla Samukai2000 szczerbek 123.jpg|Szczerbatek w paincie (wiem nie udało mi sie) Cloudjumper 123.jpg|Cloudjumper w paincie. Rysowany z pamięci więc prosze o wyrozumiałość fj.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok ,,Furiobij,, :) Tylko nie w pełnej okazałości :( Samukai2000 No to ja też coś pokaże :D. Moje rysunki smoków. Zachęcam do komentowania :). Mój Szczerbatek.jpg|mój pierwszy rysunek P1150274.JPG|Zębirogi P1150275.JPG|Straszliwiec P1150276.JPG|Parzypluj P1150277.JPG|Krzykozgon z dedykacją dla Screamingdeath77 P1150278.JPG|Skrill P1150279.JPG|Szczerbatek :D P1150280.JPG|parzypluj 2 P1150281.JPG|Straszliwiec 2 P1150282.JPG|Tajfumerang P1150283.JPG|Szczerbek z dedykacją dla Nocna Furia 1 P1150284.JPG|Śmiertnik P1150286.JPG|Thornado P1150287.JPG|Drzewokos P1150288.JPG|Ognioglizda P1150289.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla WhisperingDeath P1150290.JPG|Gronkiel P1150291.JPG|Gronkiel 2 P1150292.JPG|Szczerbatek - uśmiech P1150293.JPG|Rybka i Szczerbatek P1150294.JPG|Plazma P1150301.JPG|flightmare P1150303.JPG|Czerwona śmierć w (nie)pełnej okazałości P1150336.JPG|Hookfang P1150348.JPG|Speed stinger P1150347.JPG|Stadko Speed Stinger P1150346.JPG|Śmiertnik Atakuje! P1150349.JPG|Hipnoza... P1150350.JPG|Skrzydłochlast P1150351.JPG|Zaduśne zdechy P1150352.JPG|szczerbatek z dedykacją dla Janinki P1150353.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć P1150354.JPG|Straszliwiec Straszliwy P1150356.JPG|Wrzeniec P1150361.JPG|Koszmar Ponocnik P11503592.JPG|Nowy ogon!?! P1150367.JPG|Krzykozgon P1150372.JPG|Skrill P1150368.JPG|Mniam Mniam rybki P1150373.JPG|Gnatochrup :D P1150384.JPG|Sidlarz P1150377.JPG|Królowa ognioglizda P1150387.JPG|White Night Fury z dedykacją Lisicy 01 P1150394.JPG|Znak Berk P1150397.JPG|Z tłem P1150395.JPG|Ponocnik P1150393.JPG|Wichura P1150938.JPG|straszliwiec P1150944.JPG|Zebiróg P1150968.JPG|Małe Nocne Furie P1150969.JPG|A taka jedna z pierwszych prac P1150970.JPG|Oceanozap P1150977.JPG|Szczerbatek i Czkawka PRACA NA KONKURS P1150979.JPG|PRACA NA KONKURS (dokończona) P1150981.JPG|Valka i Cloudjumper P1150983.JPG|Valka i Cloudy P1150984.JPG|Valka w pełnej okazałości - jak mi wyszło? P1150982.JPG|Taki Drzewokos na szybko P1150990.JPG|Straszliwiec z dedykacją dla Trolki :) P1150991.JPG|Hej, kto mnie pomalował?! P1150992.JPG|Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry z dedykacją dla Celestite P1150993.JPG P1150994.JPG P1150995.JPG P1150996.JPG|Mój FANtazyjny Wrzeniec :P P1150997.JPG P1150999.JPG P1160228.JPG|Brak czarnego daje o sobie znać... P1160224.JPG|Ognista klasa P1160225.JPG P1160237.JPG|Mój pierwszy rysunek Bewildera :D P1160240.JPG|Przyjaźń P1160242.JPG|Trochę inna przyjaźń :P P1160244.JPG|Bewliderek nr 1 :D P1160254.JPG|Tajemnicza klasa :D P1160262.JPG|Wesołych Świąt życzę wszystkim smoczym fanom :D P1160310.jpg|Szeptozgon na drugą edycję konkursu P1160632.JPG|Trochę niedokończony Smaug z Hobbita :D P1160634.JPG|Rumblehorn :D P1160640.JPG|Smaug "W całej okazałości" :P Rory1345 Uwielbiam rysować smoki z JWS itp. a tu będę dodawał moje prace :) Myślę że się spodobają Cloudjumper02.05.14.jpg|Mój Stormcutter :) Lasertis.rory1345.png|Lasertis, jeden z moich smoków (pierwszy szkic) DSC_9399.jpg Plik:DSC 9400.jpg Plik:Ks5.jpg|Gromogrzmot z mojego Smoczego Podręcznika Plik:Smok.jpeg|Z dedykacją dla Celestite :) Plik:DSC_9406.jpg|Z dedykacją dla Whispera Plik:DSC_9405.jpg Rory1345 (dyskusja) CzarnaŚmierć123 Też się pochwalę. PICT0352.JPG|Szczerbatek Wichura.JPG|Wichura Hakokieł.JPG|Hakokieł Thornado.JPG|Thornado Wym i Jot.JPG|Wym i Jot screamingdeath77 Ja też chetnie się pochwalę. Zdjęcia z telefonu są słabej jakości więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Krzykozgon plast.png|Krzykozgon z plasteliny Szeptozgon.png|Szepcząca Śmierć Koszmarek.png|Koszmar Ponocnik z plasteliny Gromek.png|Gromogrzmot- góra Gromek1.png|Gromogrzmot z plasteliny Zdjęcie0362.jpg|Astrid mówi cześć Zdjęcie0359.jpg|Astrid i Wichurka Zdjęcie0363.jpg|Astrid Zdjęcie0366.jpg|Wichura 1 Zdjęcie0364.jpg|Wichura- paszcza Zdjęcie0368.jpg|Wybierajcie- pochwalicie mnie albo ona da wam sporo kolców w głowie Zdjęcie0367.jpg Camille1034 Mam nadzieję że mi wzszedł :D Szczerbek.png Bez tytułu.png|"Współczesna Astrid" I love dragons Pochwalę się tak jak inni :) 079.JPG|Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbaty1.png|Szczerbatek wykonany w Paincie 002.JPG|Szczerbatek z plasteliny 005.JPG|Nocna furia w locie 542.jpg|Szepcząca śmierć 544.jpg|Szczerbatek (jeszcze ze swiom ogonem :) ) szczerbateczek.png|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Gimpie szczerbusiek.png|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Gimpie 2 IMG_20140215_151352.jpg|Straszliwiec straszliwy IMG_20140216_191238.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy IMG_20140225_184402.jpg|Śmiertnik zębacz IMG_20140226_195720.jpg|Koszmar ponocnik IMG_20140301_150853.jpg|Krzykozgon IMG_20140315_164408.jpg|Zez IMG_20140315_164415.jpg|Takie szybkie coś IMG_20140315_170838.jpg|Valka i Cloudjumper (praca na pierwszą edycję konkursu) IMG_20140321_173258.jpg|Speed stinger DSC04395.JPG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek pokonujący Czerwoną Śmierć IMG_20140418_190648.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek węglem DSC04410.JPG|Klasa uderzeniowa DSC04406.JPG|Zębiróg zamkogłowy DSC04402.JPG|Śmiertnik zębacz DSC04400.JPG|Skrzydłochlast Tajfekkk.JPG|Tajfumerang DSC04408.JPG|Parzypluj DSC04409.JPG|Bewliderbeasty (praca na drugą edycję konkursu) DSC04420.JPG|Koszmar ponocnik DSC04421.JPG|Drzewokos DSC04422.JPG|Ognioglizda DSC04432.JPG|Stormcutter DSC04449.JPG|Mój wymyślony smok - Creeper dragon :D DSC04450.JPG|Polaris z dedykacją dla Lisicy01 DSC04454.JPG|Mały Śmiertnik zębacz DSC04453.JPG|Mały gronkiel DSC04452.JPG|Gromogrzmot DSC04451.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć DSC04455.JPG|Drzewokos DSC04456.JPG|Mój kolejny wymyślony smok :) DSC04460.jpg|Pazuroszpon dla Celestite DSC04465.JPG|Niezbyt udany Szczerbatek z plakatu DSC04466.JPG|Szczerbatek DSC04467.JPG|Kolejny Szczerbatek DSC04468.JPG|I kolejny Szczerbatek DSC04469.JPG|I jeszcze jeden szkic ze Szczerbatkiem DSC04478.JPG|Przynajmniej próbowałam cieniować... DSC04482.JPG|Oko Szczerbatka DSC04491.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla Whispering death Oldzia3213 Ja też się pochwalę moimi pracami :) P270114 21.09.jpg|Szczerbatek z modeliny P270114_21.17.jpg|Szczerbatek z rybką Paint szczerbatek.png|Szczerbatek wykonany w paincie Szcerbatekmod.PNG P120214 14.42.jpg|Parzypluj P120214 14.43.jpg|Szepcząca Śmierć czkawkaiszczerbatekrys.PNG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek gotnf.PNG|Szczerbatek z hełmem ogonszczerbatka.PNG|Ogon Szczerbatka wichura.PNG|Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura) sztukamięs.PNG|Gronkiel (Sztukamięs) P270114_21.16.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbatka P270114_21.19.jpg P270114_21.13.jpg|Z cyklu rysowane na szybko P270114_21.18.jpg|I kolejne z cyklu "rysowane na szybko" P150214_17.59.jpg|Cloudjumper i Szczerbatek P210314_10.29.jpg|Plakat JWS 2 (PRACA NA KONKURS) Ametysht Szczerbatek by Ametysht.png |Mój pierwszy ( i jedyny, jak dotąd ) rysunek Szczerbatka Ogrodowiec by Ametysht.png |Wydaje się że ma całkowicie czarne oczy, ale to taki efekt uboczny. Straszliwiec Straszliwy by Ametysht.png Speed Stinger by Ametysht.png Szepcząca Śmierć by Ametysht.JPG|Zwyczajny szkic Himcia mam nadzieje że nie uszkodzę wam wzroku bo talentu niemam ale uwielbiam HTTYD :D Dok plakat.jpg|Mój nowy plakat tym razem na komputerze :D 2014-02-10 18.29.53.jpg|Jest nie najlepszy bo robiłam go z głowy w szkole dlatego twarz nie wyszła :) 2014-02-05 18.46.53.jpg|Astrid poprawiona węglem :) rysunek1 (1).jpg|Mój do tych czas najlepszy plakat :D 2014-03-15 11.08.06.jpg|Takie tam wczorajsze nudy 2014-03-15 22.09.45.jpg|Moja dokończona praca konkursowa co o niej sądzice? 2014-03-24 19.58.02.jpg|Moja praca z dedykacją dla Karolcia555555 :3 2014-03-24 20.28.18.jpg|Mój ulubiony art z Hiccstrid <3 2014-03-24 20.28.40.jpg|Czkawka poprawiony węglem 2014-03-26 17.01.43.jpg|Taki tam na Jubileusz :3 2014-04-08 15.38.29.jpg|Takie małe co nie co ze szkoły 2014-04-22 11.52.27.jpg|Takie tam doodle arty :3 może być? 2014-04-25 16.29.57.jpg|Stronka 2 2014-04-25 16.30.12.jpg|Stronka 3 2014-04-25 16.38.00.jpg|Stronka 4 2014-04-25 16.30.23.jpg|Możliwe że mój avatar zdecydujcie :3 2014-04-26 16.59.57.jpg|Napiszcie co sądzicie i czy dorobić tęczówki :3 2014-04-26 22.51.07.jpg|Dla Bertis 2014-04-27 15.24.02.jpg|Stronka 5 2014-04-27 15.24.31.jpg|Taki + możecie zobaczyć jak mniej więcej wyglądam i co uwielbiam :3 Juki888 Poproszono mnie aby narysować Śledzika , Astrid i Czkawkę jako trzy ulubione postacie z bajek mojej siostry ;) Śledzik - Biesta Astrid - Śpiąca Królewna Czkawka - Piotruś Pan Trójeczka.png|Śledzik - Bestia, Astrid - Śpiąca Królewna , Czkawka - Piotruś Pan Celestite Ma nadzieje, że moje rysunki spodobają się. Miłego oglądania :) 001.JPG|Śmiertnik Zębacz 002z.JPG|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy 009.JPG|Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) 017.JPG|Tajfumerang P2210485.jpg|Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry 003.JPG|Szczerbatek i Polaris - z dedykacją dla Nocnej Furii 1 i Lisicy01 004.JPG|Małe Nocne Furie :) 018.JPG|Lider Speed Stinger Praca Konkursowa.JPG|Smoki 024.JPG|Skłócony Wym i Jot 027.JPG|Wandersmok - z dedykacją dla Rory1345 031.JPG|Cloudjumper i Szczerbatek 032.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Pizza.JPG|Pizza...! Kama677 parzypluj.png|Parzypluj wandersmok.png|wandersmok zaduśny zdech.png|Zaduśny zdech IMG_0210.JPG|Szczerbatek i Polaris z dedykacją dla nocna furia1 i Lisica01 Mój fantazyjny Krzykozgon.JPG|Mój fantazyjny Krzykozgon 1111.JPG|Taki Szczerbatek na szybkiego 222.JPG|Hakokieł z techniką odrysowania z komputera 333.JPG|Gromogrzmot 000.JPG|Mój fantazyjny skrzydłochlast ( za długie nogi moim zdaniem) Wiem że nie mam talentu do rysowania, ale bardzo lubię smoki więc tu zamieszczam moje najlepsze prace.78.9.116.253 12:37, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) JoysticPL Przedstawiam Wam swoje prace związane z smokami z "Jak Wytresować Smoka". Będe wstawiała je rzadko ponieważ zajmują one dużo czasu. Miłego oglądania! PS: Te rysunki są w rzeczywistości trochę ciemniejsze. Szeptozgon-Szepcząca-śmierć.jpg|Szeptozgon (ok.3-4h o 3 ołówki i pisak) Koszmar-Ponocnik.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik (ok. 3-4h) RYSUNEK NA KONKURS Nocna-furia.jpg|Nocna Furia (6-7h 3 ołówki) Nocna Furia .jpg|Nocna Fura (ok. 2 h olówek, niebieska kredka awarelowa) Kacpi44430 To ja też coś pokaze :3 SpeedStinger.png|Speed Stinger Dela1 Moje rysunki smoków :) rys.jpg|Cloudjumper gronkiel #.jpg|Gronkiel szeptozgon #.jpg|Szeptozgon zz.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy sidlarz.jpg|Sidlarz nf 2.jpg|Nocna Furia (Na konkurs) ws.jpg|Wandersmok kp.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik og.jpg|Królowa Ognioglizd SS.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy śm.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz fm.jpg|Flightmare ZZ.jpg|Zaduśny Zdech gg.jpg|Gromogrzmot w.jpg|Wrzeniec Natisia0910 DSC 0230.jpg DSC_0228.jpg DSC_0229.jpg 100 3875.jpg 100_3873.JPG 100_3874.JPG Oto moja twórczość. Rysunki smoków ;) GromGrzmot Takie tam szkice, mojego autorstwa. Gnatochrup na konkurs. Zdjęcie-0115.jpg Zdjęcie-0114.jpg Zdjęcie-0112.jpg Zdjęcie-0111.jpg Zdjęcie-0116.jpg Zdjęcie-0117.jpg Tysia123 Czas na moje bazgroły! Szczerbatek&Czkawka_by_Tysia123.png Pastelik.png Karolcia555555 będę tu wklejać moje rysunki (zdjęcia robione telefonem) 2014-03-08 11.jpg|Pyskacz Gbur .jpg|Stoick Ważki Sączysmark Jorgenson.jpg|Sączysmark Jorgenson 2014-03-08 11.58.04.jpg|Astrid Hofferson 2014-03-08 11.58.14.jpg|Dagurek Szalony 2014-03-08 11.58.25.jpg|Gustaw Larson 2014-03-08 11.58.32.jpg|MieczykThorston 2014-03-08 11.58.38.jpg|Szpadka Thorston 2014-03-08 11.58.54.jpg|Krzykozgon (nie wyszedł) 2014-03-08 11.59.20.jpg|Albrecht Perfidny 2014-03-08 11.59.39.jpg|Heathera (wzorowana na mojej najce-włosy) z dedykacją dla żywej wesji 2014-03-08 11.59.51.jpg|Gruby 2014-03-08 11.59.59.jpg|Wiadro (ręce dłuższe niż nogi) 2014-03-08 12.00.08.jpg|Pleśniak (starałam się najbrzydiej jak się da) 2014-03-08 12.00.18.jpg|Śledzik 2014-03-08 12.00.28.jpg|Jochan Kupczy Szczerbek 1.jpg|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Pixlrt Inne HTTYD Dragon Pile by Raugos.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Smokonerka HTTYD Dragons by RayCycha.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Smokonerka Skończona wersja plakatu HTTYD 2.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym HTTYD 2.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym Hiccup.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym Astrid.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym 075.JPG|praca użytkownika User:I love dragons Skanowanie0003.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Janinka11 Zdjęcie0381.JPG|praca użytkownika User:Matrix9898 Lisica01 Wiem okropne ;( Night Fury Polaris♥ I miss you....jpg|Rysunek Polaris ;) Wyszedł lepiej niż te poprzednie :D To jest mój pierwszy taki rysunek, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość... Polaris Night fury sleep....png|Znowu nie wyszedł... Asti 1432 Webcam-toy-foto6.jpg Webcam-toy-foto5.jpg Webcam-toy-foto7.jpg Webcam-toy-foto13.jpg Webcam-toy-foto12.jpg Webcam-toy-foto11.jpg Webcam-toy-foto10.jpg Webcam-toy-foto9.jpg Webcam-toy-foto8.jpg cloudjumper 1432.png|Mój Cloudjumper coś z tytułem.png|Polaris and Toothles z dedyktem dla Lisicy 01 Shira.png|To moja wymyślona smoczyca Shira (czyt. Szira) webcam-toy-foto21.jpg|Astrid z JWS 2 webcam-toy-foto22.jpg|Szczerbuś (źle przycieniowany) jikolkjuyh.png|takie nudy..... mam nadzieję że fajne webcam-toy-foto23.jpg|Wandersmok!!!!!!! Chyba fajny..... Nie wiem webcam-toy-foto38.jpg|Coś prucz smoków webcam-toy-foto26.jpg|króliczek webcam-toy-foto25.jpg|przycieniowana głowa psa webcam-toy-foto27.jpg|smutny ślimaczek webcam-toy-foto28.jpg|jelonek..... wiem że jest krzywy webcam-toy-foto29.jpg|gitara webcam-toy-foto37.jpg|różyczka webcam-toy-foto35.jpg|feniks..... przycieniowany webcam-toy-foto34.jpg|wilki webcam-toy-foto30.jpg|coś ze zmierzchu..... webcam-toy-foto36.jpg|takie........ nudy na historii, matmie i polskim webcam-toy-foto31.jpg|Isabella Marie Swan Cullen webcam-toy-foto33.jpg|ktoś z polaka i matmy Skrillova 20140425 202514.jpg|Przeróbka pewnego obrazu. 20140427_123516.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik 20140427_172822.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz 20140430_134353.jpg|Speed Stinger 20140511_114932.jpg 20140516_191129.jpg|Nocna Furia 20140516_191439.jpg|Szczerbatek i Stitch z dedykacją dla Celestite 20140518_130420.jpg|Szepcząca Śmierć dla Whispera 20140518_130636.jpg|Dla Bertis Bertis 1398661605504.jpg|Muszę się odwdzięczyć za płonącą wiewiórę :D 1399050646990.jpg|Fanghook :) 1400410408378.jpg 1400604591181.jpg Natasza.mentel Night fury.png Image39.jpg|dedykacja dla Kiiyuko13 IMG_0352.JPG|Dziękuję WAM !!! IMG_0356.JPG|Nagroda dla Whispering Death IMG_0354.JPG|dedykacja dla Bertis IMG_0366.JPG|Nagroda dla Nocna Furia 1 IMG_0365.JPG IMG_0364.JPG IMG_0353.JPG|Z pamięci :P Kati001 Moje prace możecie obejrzeć tu ^^ Halszka454 ↓ Tu będę zamieszczać prace... Już niedługo dodam rysunki, jak znajdę czas na przesyłanie zdjęć z telefonu :) Postanowiłam zamieszczać różnobarwne furie ;) oprócz białej Lisicy01 i niebieskiej Bluefury Tu przeczytacie o Iliris... Iliris- moja furia w kolorze e-criue.jpg|Wydaje mi się, iż jest to e-cruie czy jakoś tak, ale nie wiem. Nadałam jej imię Iliris ;) Furia nocna.png|Cara Chery-moja.nocna.furia.jpg Rowan-moja.śmiertniczka.zębaczka.jpg Rosa ....jpg Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Fan Art